Alice Human Sacrifice: Hetalia
by Monika Weismann
Summary: Un pequeño sueño, el cual nadie sabia quien le había creado, estaba solo, absolutamente solo y triste. El no quería desaparecer, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea -Debería hacer que los humanos se pierdan, ¡y que ellos creen su propio mundo!- Basado en Hitobashira Alice Drama. (AU.No paring.Muerte de varios personajes)
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic esta inspirado en el drama de Alice Human Sacrifice, así que ni la trama, ni personajes me pertenecen, esto fue escrito en un momento de imaginación que tuve al terminar -Por centésima vez- el ya mencionado Drama. Disfruten__._

* * *

_Los sueños siempre son muy buenos_

_Algunos son horribles, y son llamados pesadillas_

_Pero de algún modo u otro_

_Ese sueño se desvanecerá para siempre_

Nuestra historia se centra en un pequeño sueño, llamado Feliciano Vargas, oh de esa manera se hacía llamar el mismo, nadie sabía quién lo había creado, pero él era un sueño que había existido desde hace tiempo…un día común y corriente, el sueño habló esperanzado a que alguien lo escuchara, como antes lo hacía con cualquier cosa …

-Ve~ estoy realmente solo…ya nadie me recuerda...yo no quiero desaparecer ¡NUNCA!- El pequeño niño caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando triste al suelo- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me recuerden, y no desaparecer?-

El pequeño sueño pensó y pensó, hasta que por fin, una idea llego a su mente.

-Hera hera~ ¡ya se! ¡Debería hacer que los humanos se pierdan, y así quedarse encerrados en mí!-

Y así, este pequeño vio a su primera víctima…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo lo tendré listo pronto, solo...ehehe~ estoy teniendo problemas con las relaciones con las Alicia's...así que... la verdad quiero hacer esto:

Gilbert Beilschmidt- Primera Alicia  
Roderich o Ivan- Segunda Alicia  
Francis Bonnefoy- Tercera Alicia  
Alfred F. Jones & Mattew Williams- Cuarta Alicia

Pero D: como que Rode no queda y repentinamente si y D:

Ivan queda muy bien pero sigo pensando...y la verdad no se DX

Bueno, adiós :B

Hasta la próxima ^^


	2. Chapter 2

*En algún lugar del mundo*

Una cruel batalla se desencadenaba, era una batalla que al parecer ya llevaba años en pie, puesto a que se veían miles de cuerpos sin vida y algunos moribundos, aunque esta batalla no se concentra en aquellos guerreros caídos, si no en uno que por suerte aun quedaba en pie

-Gah!- Gritaba de dolor un chico albino, un combatiente de guerra, de los que se hacían llamar Caballeros Teutónicos. Ahora estaba escabulléndose por todo el territorio, derrotando a los enemigos que había a su alrededor.

-¡GILBERT!- Gritaba de lejos uno de sus compañeros

-Mierda…estamos perdiendo… ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE QUEDAR ASI! Nosotros somos más fuertes…pero estamos cayendo rápido…verdammt…esto no es nada awesome…- Susurraba para sí mismo, repentinamente los gritos de dolor y el sonido de armas chocar entre ellas había cesado.

-Ve~ ¡Ciao!- Un niño vestido de blanco estaba frente a aquel albino, que lo miraba incrédulo

-¿! Q-Q-QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ ¡?-

-¿Eh? Yo creía que si saludabas te devolvían el saludo…-

-¡No estoy jugando! Verdammt, tienes que irte de aquí rápido- Seguía sin darse cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor

-¿Ve? No quiero-

-No lo quieras o no ¡TE LLEVARE A ALGUN LUGAR SEGURO! ¡ESTE NO ES UN LUGAR DONDE PUEDAN ESTAR MENORES!-

-¿Menores? No me hagas reír, tengo cientos de años mas que tú, ¿Y tú me dices que no puedo estar aquí porque soy "Menor"?- El castaño resoplaba del enojo, mientras que era jalado del brazo por aquel chico

-Sí, si lo que digas- El pequeño chico se había zafado de su agarre, pero al voltear a verlo, se sorprendió realmente

-Oye~ ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-

-¿Q-Que mierda? ¿Do…dónde estamos?- El albino veía incrédulo su entorno. Estaba en algún reino, o eso parecía, pues había gente en casas enormes y algunos comerciantes vendían sus productos, personas caminaban con sus parejas y algunas con sus hijos, el estaba en un callejón oscuro así que no veía mucho.

-Ve~ este lugar es mi mundo, ¡Ah! Tal vez, este lugar pueda ser…Tu mundo~- El sueño miraba fijamente a Gilbert, que con su extraña vocecita despertó del shock en el que estaba

-¿! PE-PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO!? ¿! QUE MIERDA ES ESTE LUGAR!? ¿! QUIEN MIERDA ERES?!-

-¿Yo?...ve~ Yo soy un sueño~. Según yo soy el sueño de alguien…pero no se casi ni de mi, ni de él. Ve~ ¡pero eso no importa! Ya que quiero que te conviertas en Ecila (N/A: Ecila es el revés de Alice)-

-¿Ecila? ¿Quién es él o ella o lo que sea?-

-Tengo que irme~ espero y te diviertas en este lugar, Gilbert~- Y con esa "despedida", el sueño desapareció frente a Gilbert.


End file.
